Mione and Voldemort
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hermione Granger stands face to face with him...the most powerful dark wizard ever, the enemy of her best friend, the man who's a huge threat to the entire UK. The man known as Lord Voldemort.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Mione and Voldemort**

 **Hermione Granger stands face to face with him...the most powerful dark wizard ever, the enemy of her best friend, the man who's a huge threat to the entire UK. The man known as Lord Voldemort.**

"I feel no fear." says Hermione in a mature serious tone and she mean it. She really do not feel even a tiny amount of fear, despite how powerful the man in front of her is.

"You're not afraid of me, Miss Granger? Then you're either very brave or very stupid. I'd guess the second opinion and stupid people never last long in my presence, you unpure little mud-blood woman." says Voldemort.

"Sorry to inform you that you're wrong. I'm far from stupid and I have more than enough power to kill you, but I won't. That's a job for my friend Harry Potter." says Hermione.

"Prepare to be raped." says Voldemort as he swing his wand, casting a curse on Hermione that rip her clothes to pieces and knock her to the ground.

Voldemort starts to rape Hermione, but even though he doesn't know, she actually enjoy being fucked by him.

"Simply scream for help." says Voldemort.

"Let me tell you this...you think you hurt me, but you're not. I like it. I fucking love it." says Hermione, all slutty and sexy.

"What...?" says Voldemort confused.

"You heard me, sir. Don't stop. Bang me, please..." says Hermione.

"If that's what you want, you damn mud-blood bimbo." says Voldemort in a dark manly tone as he fuck Hermione harder.

"Yes! That's what I want. Rape me, ye old perv. I love it sooo much." moans Hermione.

"Hermione Granger, you have a very soft pussy." says Voldemort.

"I know. Thanks, sir." moans Hermione.

"You're one hell of a slut." says Voldemort.

"Of course." says Hermione with a sexy smile.

"Does it still feel good for you?" says Voldemort.

"Yeah, very good, indeed, my mighty dark lord. Fuck me and cum in me." moans Hermione in a porn-like tone.

"Ahhh, yes!" says Voldemort.

"Nice! Rape me, do me, bang me...fuck me. So sexy." moans Hermione.

"Bloody shit, Miss Granger. You truly enjoy being raped by me. Very erotic." says Voldemort with an evil smile.

"Yes, sir." moans Hermione.

"Fucking shit, yes!" says Voldemort as he cum inside Hermione's pussy.

"Oh my goodness! Bloody sexy!" moans Hermione with pleasure as she get a big orgasm.

"I hope I made you pregnant." says Voldemort.

"Mmm, yes. I hope so too, sir." says Hermione.

Almost 9 months later.

"Hermione, are you pregnant...?" says Harry.

"Yes." says Hermione with a smile.

"Who's the father?" says Harry.

"I can't tell. It's...a secret. Sorry." says Hermione.

"No problem. You're my friend and I respect your desire for privacy." says Harry.

"Thanks, Harry." says Hermione.

"You're welcome. I'd never force you to reveal your private information. That would be highly rude of me." says Harry.

"Okay." says Hermione.

2 weeks later.

Harry and Voldemort face each other in the Hogwarts yard.

Hermione knows that Harry is about to kill the father of the child she carry inside of her stomach.

"Tom, be a man and take responsibility for your dark actions. This is your chance. If you'd show remorse you could still avoid your faith." says Harry in a serious manly tone.

"Potter, forget what old retarded Dumbledore taught you." says Voldemort with an evil smile.

"No one speaks of Albus Dumbledore that way in my presence." says Harry in anger.

Harry point his wand towards Voldemort.

"No! He's the man I love..." screams Hermione.

Voldemort, Harry and everyone else around get very surprised to hear Hermione say that.

"I can't let you slay him, Harry. Yes, he's done a huge amount of very bad things in his life, but he's also the father of my baby." says Hermione.

"Are you crazy? It's Lord Voldemort you're talking about." says Harry.

"No, I'm not crazy. I love him." says Hermione.

"What the bloody fuck...?" says Ron.

Hermione jump in front of Voldemort just as Harty is about to cast a Killing Curse on him.

"Voldemort, meet me in death." says Hermione as she die.

"Potter, sorry for killing both your mother and father." says Voldemort, who thanks to Hermione is able to feel love. He knows that without true pure remorse he can't join Hermione in the afterlife.

"Thanks, but for the good of my nation and my friends I still have to kill you. Avada Kedavra!" says Harry as he wing his wand and cast a Killing Curse on Voldemort.

A large blast of blazing green light hit Voldemort, killing him once and for all.

Hermione open her eyes.

All around her are empty white.

Suddenly she notice that she's naked.

Jeans and a t-shirt appear on the ground. She put them on.

The white around her slowly transform into her apartment in London.

Suddenly there's a flash of white light and a man appear.

"Hermione, so wonderful that you're here." says the man.

"Who are you...?" says Hermione confused.

"It's me." says the man and now Hermione know clearly who he is.

It is Voldemort, but not the pale skeleton-like ancient-looking man that he's been for years. Instead he looks the way he would have at age 32 if he hadn't been a dark wizard and remained Tom Riddle, never becoming Lord Voldemort.

"Sir, you're so handsome." says a happy Hermione, very glad to see the man she love restored to his full human form.

"And you're very beautiful." says Voldemort.

"Thanks. I love you." says Hermione with a sexy smile.

"And I love you." says Voldemort.

"Fuck me, please." says Hermione as she pull of her clothes.

"Sure, Mione." says Voldemort as he unbutton his pants so that his big cock pop out.

He then starts to fuck Hemione.

"Mmm, yeah! So sexy. I love this." moans a happy Hermione.

"I love it as well." says Voldemort.

"Awww! You're the best." moans Hermione.

"No, you are, baby." says Voldemort.

"Thanks...mmm, yeah!" moans Hermione. "Bang me..."

"Okay." says Voldemort, fucking Hermione faster.

"Oh yeah, that's what I love." moans Hermione.

"I know, Mione." says Voldemort.

"Please cum in me." whisper Hermione.

"With pleasure, woman." says Voldemort as he thrust his cock all the way deep into Hermione's pussy and cum.

"Ahhh, bloody shit, yeah! That feels wonderful. I love it." moans Hermione with pleasure as she get her orgasm.

"You're a high end slut, baby." says Voldemort.

"I know." says Hermione.

"I love you." says Voldemort.

"And I love you." says a very happy Hermione. "You're the one and only man for me. Nobody else can bang me all sexy like you can."

 **The End.**


End file.
